User blog:HappySmileyGuy/HappySmiley Anniversary and Discussion - Inactivity, My Role on the Wiki, Questions
(Song Playing: And Thus, I Can Do It (Heroic Version) Introduction Hello! O/ I'm HappySmileyGuy/HSG/Happy/Smiley/Whatever you want to call me. :p Anyway, today (12th of July) marks one year since I've joined Wikia! :D ...Well, in Australia, it's actually the 13th of July at the moment. ;-; But in Wikia time, it's still the 12th of July, which is ye. :3 So, it's very exciting that I've been here for one whole year, and I've certainly enjoyed my time here. <3 Inactivity However, a problem that I've been meaning to address for quite some time now is my lengthy inactivity. The worst part of it all is that I didn't even really let anyone know before my inactivity, so it seemed as if I had completely fallen off the face of the earth. Overall, I've been inactive for roughly six months. That's half the time I've had my Wikia account for. This bothers me, as it feels...improper to be celebrating one year on Wikia whilst only being relatively active for half of that time. But, I'm looking to become much more active on here, which is great, because I really missed everyone here. <3 <3 <3 My Role Another thing that really bothers me is the fact that I feel that I have absolutely no impact on this Wiki whatsoever. I don't think anything really changed in the community while I was inactive. Heck, this is actually the first serious blog I've ever written. Hopefully, since I'm coming back from inactivity, I'll be able to edit more stuff, more often. (y) Also, I've been looking to start a rappy thingy. :O Mainly so I can improve my skill at rapping, because I enjoy it very much. (even though I'm not good xP) And so I can get better and win the 5th Official Wiki Rap Tournament and break Jude's undefeated streak B) Or at least get a spot in the 5th Tourney. xD So ye, I'm probably going to call my series HappySmiley Rap Battles (cuz wynaut? :p) and I've already created some Covers and Titlecards for it, here's a sample Cover in which I rek fight Barreh in a rap battle to the death for funsies. :3 The series won't start soon, but may eventually ;D Get hype :OOOOOOO Q&A Another thing I'd like to add in this blog is the opportunity to ask me some questions. :3 So ye, ask me anything in the comments below! :D Lastly, Thanks... ...to everyone. When I first joined this Wiki, pretty much everyone greeted me kindly and made me feel welcome here, made me feel like I fit in here. Like I belonged here. You guys gave me friendship, and even when I acted like a fool, everyone was there for me. I really appreciate it. I wish to do my best to give something back to the community that gave me so much. You guys are the bestestest ever <3 <3 <3 If you read all of this I love you and you can have a cookie. <3 Category:Blog posts